Receiver-In-The-Ear (RITE) type hearing devices are widely used and popular. In RITE type hearing devices, a receiver is arranged at or inside the ear canal. Accordingly, the RITE type hearing devices can be made smaller than Behind-The-Ear (BTE) devices. In the present application the term ‘receiver’ is intended to cover ‘a loudspeaker’ and the two terms are used interchangeably without any intentional difference in meaning.
A RITE-type hearing device comprises a BTE-part adapted for being located behind an ear of a user and an ITE-part (comprising the receiver/loudspeaker) adapted to be located at or in an ear canal of the user. The two parts are connected by a cable comprising electrical conductors for electrically connecting electronic components of the BTE-part with electronic components of the ITE-part (including the receiver/loudspeaker).
An optimal location of the housing of the hearing device and the receiver of different persons or ears typically requires different lengths of the electrical cable extending between the hearing device housing and the receiver. Therefore, in the prior art solutions, the length of the electric cable needs to be individually adjusted.